Most combination cups used for carrying drinks and snacks with one hand have a bulky upper cup for snacks and a long, narrow lower cusp for drinks. The overall structure of this combination cup is extremely unstable. It falls over easily even when it is set on an even, flat surface. A further drawback of the combination cup is that the upper cup body is too easily separated from the lower cup body. Yet another shortcoming of the traditional combination cup is that the temperature of the drinks in the lower cup is often quite different from that of the snack in upper cup. However, most of the previous combination cups do not have a means for insulating both of these different temperatures. Therefore, the drink and snack will both reach an undesired room-temperature level.